Shadow Games
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Three thousand years have past since the High Priest Set betrayed his lover, the Thief King Bakura. Seto Kaiba denies memories of being High Priest, but he remembers all, especially when Bakura comes by. Confronting Bakura brings him quite a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

-1Title: Shadow Games

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: Three thousand years have past since the High Priest Set betrayed his lover, the Thief King Bakura. Seto Kaiba denies memories of being High Priest, but he remembers all, especially when Bakura comes by. Desperation eventually leads the CEO into a confrontation, which Bakura only smirks and replies to with three words.

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama,

Couples: Set/Thief King, Seto/Bakura,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person, Flashbacks,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Kuro: I'm Baaaaaaaaack!

Bakura: Shit, hide!

Seto: It's too late. She's already here.

Kuro: Yup! No getting rid of me now!

Bakura: Unless I or Sephiroth finally make good on the threats we've issued you in the past…

Kuro: That won't be happening. Little bit of useful information for you guys:

/_He wraps an arm around me…_/flashback

_Hold him…_:Italics without the slashesthoughts

…

-Seto-

"Seto…"

Even as I feel a twinge of annoyance at his ability to surpass even the newest security system which I had installed just today, I wince at the sound of his voice in a purr behind me.

/_"Set…Working as always I see…"_/

"Your new system is useless. Though it does make me wonder…Do you not want to see me?" I do not turn in my chair. I continue typing away, hoping the monotonous action will drown out these so-called memories. They do not exist. "Seto, are you listening to me?"

The first time he called my by my name, I told him he had no right. He just laughed in my face, of course, and made sure to call me by name as much as he could for the following hour.

"Yes, I am listening, Bakura." I respond, mostly out of habit, and also because I know he'll turn the laptop off to get my attention. He's done it before.

He makes a satisfied noise, and I can hear him making himself comfortable on the armchair he put in here. There's no other explanation for it, because one night, it wasn't there, but the next morning, it was. He said that he doesn't mind watching me work, so long as he can sit comfortably, and isn't ignored. Hence the chair. Though, I'm still wondering where he found it, since I have no chairs of its like in my mansion.

_He's always liked watching me work…_

I blink at the sudden thought. An image of Bakura, only a more tan Bakura, with a scar over his right eye, lounging on a couch, wearing white shorts and watching me scribble away at something rises in my mind. My fingers stop their mad dancing over the keys of the laptop as I close my eyes, trying to force the image away. It always gets like this when he comes. I can't stop thinking of these things that have never happened, and I have weird thoughts that I cannot explain.

I open my eyes and save the document before shutting the computer down. I have never been able to concentrate on work with him so near me.

_Hold him…_

I stand, running a hand through my hair. These thoughts feel like someone else's, but I know they're mine. Yet no matter what Yugi and his friends say, I am not the reincarnation of some Egyptian Priest.

"Are you done for the night?" Bakura's voice is a purr again and, though I never heard him move, his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me against his chest.

Strangely enough, this Dark Bakura, as Yugi and the others call him, has never questioned me on the past. Perhaps he knows that I do have strange dreams about Egypt, or maybe he doesn't care. I have no doubt that this man is a spirit, as he claims to be. The things he does have ruined all chance of me denying his status as such.

I turn, my arms coming up to wrap around him. I brush a lock of hair from his crimson eyes, making him smirk. As my fingers trail down his face lightly, he nips at them, making sure to hold one of them between his lips. He slowly drags his tongue over my finger, causing me to shiver slightly.

_He is amazing with his tongue…_

I close my mind to everything except for the feeling of Bakura's tongue against my finger, forcing the thoughts to fade. I want to enjoy him and only him.

A/N: Well, there's our first chapter! I've noticed something, too. I have an obsession with red-eyed men. Vincent Valentine from FFVII, Albel Nox from Star Ocean Till The End of Time, Bakura…And I'm sure the list doesn't end there. Anyway, preview:

-Bakura-

Ah, he's figured out I'm here.

R&R, please!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Title: Shadow Games

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: Three thousand years have past since the High Priest Set betrayed his lover, the Thief King Bakura. Seto Kaiba denies memories of being High Priest, but he remembers all, especially when Bakura comes by. Desperation eventually leads the CEO into a confrontation, to which Bakura only smirks and replies with three words.

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama,

Couples: Set/Thief King, Seto/Bakura,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person, Flashbacks,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

/_He wraps an arm around me…_/ -flashback

_Hold him…_: Italics without the slashes-thoughts

Kuro: What, no one wants to talk today? Fine, I don't want to talk to you guys, anyway. (pout)

…

-Bakura-

Ah, he's figured out I'm here.

I can always tell because he begins to remember. And once that starts to happen, he stiffens, slyly beginning to look around. I don't think he thinks I know. But then, he may not care that I know, so long as I say nothing of it.

Some things never change.

_/"What will you do when the Pharaoh finds out?" I purr in the pleasant afterglow of our embrace._

_Set growls lowly, glaring at me with his cold blue eyes. I long to melt the ice that has built up in him due to the damned Pharaoh, but it's hard to get him to warm up. Atemu's work, I'm willing to bet my life on it._

_I know he hates it when I bring this topic up, because it forces him to see how dangerous his time with me is. Every time that occurs to him, it makes him want to run away with me-which is what **I**want-but he's so loyal to his home._

_It's an unwritten rule that I do not bring up things that make him uncomfortable._

_But when have I ever followed the rules?/_

Oh look, he's found me.

"Bakura, you agreed on not coming here."

Ra, his eyes are just as cold now as they were all those years ago. What did he do to deserve so many lives with so much torment? He has always done well in his lives-High Priest in our time and a CEO now, not to mention the other lives between-but something bad always happens to him. Perhaps I am the bad thing that happens…

The gods all know that watching me die wasn't good for his psyche. After all, when you sleep with someone, you tend to become attached, and usually, you'd prefer to not see that person beheaded in front of you. Some people would probably say that Seto is the exception to that, but I know differently. I saw Set's eyes before I died. He cared. And in this life, he cares as well. I know because I can see the guilt in his eyes when he first looks at me. He shouldn't really feel guilty. The Pharaoh forced him to choose between his home and me. Even I knew that Set's loyalty lay with his homeland. Besides, I am not angry with him.

It's hard to be angry with the one I--

"Bakura."

Oops, got lost in his eyes and my thoughts. I should be more careful, because now he looks pissed.

"No, I didn't." I respond to the comment he made when he first found me. He looks startled for a moment-I think he forgot what he said-then scowls.

"What're you doing here?" I wish his voice was different from Set's. I mean, while they are technically the same person, they aren't, and sometimes, Seto will say things that Set did, sending me back to Egypt.

/_"What are you doing here?" I smirk predatorily and advance on the Priest, who stands his ground._

_"I'm here for you, Priest." I reach up, beginning to run a finger along his cheek. He snarls and reaches up to clutch at my wrist. I smirk. He didn't pull my finger away./_

Instead of answering him, I decide to run my fingers along his cheek. He looks surprised, but doesn't stop me. Proof that Set and Seto are different. I trail my fingers over to his lips and lightly trace over them.

For always being so harsh, his lips are actually quite soft. It would probably come as a surprise to most people. I should mention that to them. I think Seto and I would like the reaction.

I grin and pull my fingers away from him. "Let's go. The party, remember?" I slip down from the window sill I've been perched upon, loving the feeling of his eyes on me.

However, he does not touch me. Instead, he walks to his computer and does something, closing it afterward. Sometimes, I've wanted to hack into his system and delete everything. That or destroy all of Kaiba Corp.'s computers. Both will piss Seto off, so it doesn't really matter which I do, if I do either. Actually, the second one would probably make him angrier, because he wouldn't be able to get to his documents at all. Hmm…

"Bakura." I walk to the door where he waits for me. I'm quite used to him being domineering and demanding. In fact, I like it. It proves that he isn't scared of me, and that pleases me. Besides, a lover who couldn't throw me done or hold his own against me would be useless. I hate weakness.

Ryou is the only real exception, but that's only because the boy can be strong if he wants to be. I wonder how the Pharaoh deals with the complete and utter weakness that is his hikari…Probably the same way he deals with the idiots he surrounds himself with. By that whole 'friendship' thing.

I glance at Seto walking beside me and attempt to think of how he'd be if the Pharaoh and his 'friendship cult' had managed to convert him to their ways. I snort and shake my head, drawing his attention to me.

"What?" He demands, and I smirk. I like to toy with him every now and then, just to piss him off. I like to see what creative threats he can come up with.

There have been some pretty interesting ones in the past; things I wish I'd've thought of. Like, he threatened to remove my organs and replace them with jello. How cool would that be to do to someone? I think it'd be totally awesome. I wonder if it's possible…I wonder if I would die from it.

Probably not, now that I think about it. And even if I did, I'd probably get right back up the next day. Even if I stayed dead long enough for them to cremate or bury me, I'd just appear. Gods, I could be quite the pain-in-the-ass for someone if they got hired to kill me. Maybe I should hire someone to kill me…

I climb into the car Seto had waiting for us out front and open my mouth to see how he would react to me hiring someone to kill myself, only to realize that he's still glaring at me. Wow, he really wants to know what I was thinking about…

"You in the Friendship Cult." I say, and he raises a thin eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I was thinking about what you would be like if you were in the Friendship Cult. I couldn't even imagine it." I clarify for him. He opens his mouth and I shake my head. "Ah, ah. You've done it before." He closes his mouth, blinking in confusion.

_/"What are you thinking, Set?" I murmur as he chuckles cynically._

_"I was trying to imagine you reconciling with Atemu and joining the Palace…The scene I imagined did not end well."_

_"Of course not." I snort. "For one thing, I'll kill the Pharaoh before I ever 'reconcile' with him, and I'd screw you in front of the entire court before that even." Set raises an eyebrow._

_"Who'd screw who?"_

_"Ra, you know what I'm talking about." I smirk./_

I don't ask him if he can remember, because I can tell he does. Besides, it's more fun to make him think that I don't know or that I don't care. I don't really know whether he thinks I know or not, but I suppose it doesn't matter. He'll snap sooner or later and demand to know why I don't hate him. It's inevitable.

And it won't be too long until it happens.

A/N: Awwwwww…Bakura's being an ass…Typical Bakura behavior. Anyway, R&R. Oh, and if any of you are GaiaOnline, please, go there and look me up. I'm Eldariss. I'm opening up a fan fiction minishop with my manager, ShinigamixGirl here, CrazyxLadiee there. Check us out if you're there! Because if you have enough gold, you can make me write you one-shot in your fave fandom with your fave couple, assuming I know the anime/manga/game. Yeah. Ok. Preview:

-Seto-

Of course there would be alcohol at this party. It's a party that Malik and Otogi are throwing. Exactly how those two bought alcohol, I wouldn't know, but then, Bakura says that they can do anything if they really want to. Perhaps this should concern me…


	3. Chapter 3

-1Title: Shadow Games

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: Three thousand years have past since the High Priest Set betrayed his lover, the Thief King Bakura. Seto Kaiba denies memories of being High Priest, but he remembers all, especially when Bakura comes by. Desperation eventually leads the CEO into a confrontation, to which Bakura only smirks and replies with three words.

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama,

Couples: Set/Thief King, Seto/Bakura, Malik/Otogi (or vice-versa, who knows?), Marik/Ryou,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person, Flashbacks,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

/_He wraps an arm around me…_/ -flashback

_Hold him…_: Italics without the slashes-thoughts

Kuro: Whoot! I got Heart Thieves posted!

Seto: What would your readers of this care?

Kuro: It's a cross with YGO. Bakura's already made a large appearance, and you're sure to make one in the next chapter or two.

Bakura: Am I a thief?

Kuro: Yes. Hence the title. Anyway, look it up if you're interested, because I only write Antagoshipping for YGO now!

…

-Seto-

Walking into a party with Bakura is always the same. For one thing, my eyes always search out every person, identifying and classifying them, the latter only for people I do not know. Bakura's eyes immediately search out every escape route as well as identifying and classifying people, though we classify differently. I classify people into social classes, rich, poor, insane, etc. Bakura classifies them as 'threat' and 'non-threat' only.

He doesn't care about their social standing, because, and I quote, 'poor bastards are just as dangerous, just in different ways.' I guess it isn't a bad idea to think about those that could possibly harm me, but I've found that I don't need to. For one, Bakura has that covered for me, and two, I scare people too much for them to attempt to harm me.

Another thing that always happens when I walk into a party with Bakura, and this does not change even if I walk into a party that Bakura's friends are throwing, is that everyone turns to stare. The amount of time spent staring varies depending on whoever possesses the pair of eyes turned upon us, but no matter what, everyone will stare.

Ryou, surprisingly, stares the least amount of time. I guess that he only looks to see which of us is sporting bruises. Marik is the same, though I think he likes to see who's sporting the _most_ bruises. The next least to stare are Malik and Otogi, but they probably only look over because everyone else does. They're strange like that. Then there's Jounochi, Honda, Anzu, and Yugi. Jounochi just likes to glare darkly at us until Bakura's sadistic and insane smirk scares him, or the other three pull his attention away. Last is Yami.

I can feel his eyes on me now, glaring with so much hatred, it's hard to make myself believe that it's all from this lifetime. Bakura has an arm around my waist, but I'm not feeling it at the moment. My mind is somewhere far, far away now.

_/Pharaoh Atemu's eyes could bore holes in solid stone blocks with the way he's glaring at me. I kneel on the floor before him, graceful as ever, despite the activities I'd been a part of last night. I'm surprised that I do not smell of alcohol, considering the amount that one of Bakura's thieves spilt on me. Lotus petals in bath waters really __**do**__ work. I'll have to remember to inform Bakura that he lied, simply because I can't tell him that he's right. Our relationship doesn't work that way, after all._

_"You called for me, my Pharaoh?" I ask smoothly, keeping my hatred of him out of my voice. I had no idea of just how cruel he was to the people until after spending time with Bakura in the city. He certainly knows where to go to get the truth._

_"You were not in the palace last night." My heart nearly stops. How does he know that? "In fact, you have spent many nights outside of the palace. I would ask you where you go, but that is an unnecessary task. After all, you would lie to me, and I already know. I also know who you have been with, Set."_

_I stare at the floor, keeping my emotions in check. It's dangerous to play games with Atemu, though not as dangerous as playing games with Bakura. Bakura never hesitates to kill when he's bored with the games. With Atemu, there's always the possibility of talking him out of death. Of course, neither of them are ok with losing. But then, neither am I, making this even more dangerous._

_"What do you want to hear from me, my Pharaoh?" I ask, my tone of voice just a little colder than before._

_"You will give him up. You will give him up, or you both will die." My heart does stop this time. Give Bakura up? I clearly have little choice, since my life is not something I am willing to lose, but I will do whatever possible to save Bakura as well./_

I feel a surge of hatred for Yami well up, and I glare back at him. However, I notice that Bakura is no longer attached to my hip, and I have to look around for him. At the table with the food and drinks. The alcoholic drinks.

Of course there would be alcohol at this party. It's a party that Malik and Otogi are throwing. Exactly how those two bought alcohol, I wouldn't know, but then, Bakura says that they can do anything if they really want to. Perhaps this should concern me…

Yet I find that I'm more concerned with the drink already in Bakura's hand, and the empty glasses sitting behind him. I know better than to hope those are someone else's-Bakura drinks like no other. I know Ryou tried stopping him at one point, but Bakura doesn't listen when he doesn't want to. Besides, I doubt he cares if he gets liver disease. For one thing, even if it killed him, he'd just come back after a little while, and the Ring keeps him from getting sick, and heals his injuries.

Must be nice to be dead already.

I walk over to where he's chatting with Marik and take the drink from his hand. He raises a brow, but says nothing as I drain the drink. He just grabs another for each of us, forcing mine into my hand.

"So, why'd Malik invite the Pharaoh? Or is he planning some fun game for you and me?" Bakura asks Marik taking a swig of his drink.

Marik shrugs. "I have no idea. I told him that he shouldn't have let the Pharaoh come, but he said something about Otogi and Jounochi. I think Otogi wants to embarrass him again."

"Then you clearly have an idea." I remark sarcastically, making Bakura laugh. He always finds it funny when I am purposely an ass. Which is basically all the time.

Marik scowls, but loses interest in me as Ryou walks by. He reaches out, catching Bakura's hikari around the waist and pulling him close. Ryou squeaks, but snuggles closer until he smells the alcohol. Then he pulls back, his nose wrinkling. "You're almost as bad as Bakura!" The small teen exclaims.

Bakura laughs again. We all know that Marik does not even come close to consuming the amount of alcohol that Bakura takes in. Thus Ryou's usage of the word 'almost,' despite the fact that it's untrue. Ryou turns to us and eyes the glasses behind Bakura as well as the one in his hand before looking at me.

"What's the point of arguing with him on it? Besides, it keeps him out of my way." I say, interpreting Ryou's look as 'You're letting him drink so much?'. Ryou simply sighs and shakes his head, especially since Bakura is smirking wickedly.

"Well, you're the one who has to put up with him all the time now…" Ryou comments, still shaking his head, and I frown slightly.

"What are you talking about?" I demand, simply because that's what I do.

Ryou blinked and Bakura groaned from beside me. "He's not living with you?" He asks me. I shake my head curtly and we both turn to look at Bakura. Marik whistles lowly, watching this with interest. "Bakura, you said you were moving in with Seto!"

"I didn't." Bakura argues. "I simply said I was moving out and you assumed that I was moving into Seto's place." Ryou scowls and walks off, reminding me of a miffed cat. I wonder if he got that grace from Bakura, or if he always had it…

I look at Bakura with as close to a wondering look as I can manage. "So where are you staying?"

"One of your guest rooms on the fourth floor." He answers with a smirk. Typical.

A/N: There you have it. Sorry if it's not that good, I'm rather pissed off at the moment. I think I'm going to kill things in RE4 for awhile to make myself feel better, but I wanted to update at least one thing.

Preview:

-Bakura-

Hah, got into his room and I didn't even have to ask to move in. I rock at getting what I want.

R&R, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Shadow Games

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: Three thousand years have past since the High Priest Set betrayed his lover, the Thief King Bakura. Seto Kaiba denies memories of being the High Priest, but he remembers all, especially when Bakura comes by. Desperation eventually leads the CEO into a confrontation, to which Bakura only smirks and replies with three words.

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama,

Couples: Set/Thief King, Seto/Bakura, Malik/Otogi (or vice-versa, who knows?), Marik/Ryou,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person, Flashbacks,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

_/He wraps an arm around me.../_-flashback

_Hold him..._:Italics without the slashes-thoughts

…

-Bakura-

Look at the little twerp hide behind the Pharaoh!

Then again, if I were a midget being approached by a drunken and leering frat boy (which makes me wonder where Malik and Otogi _found_ frat boys in _Japan_), I'd hide too. Though my present body is smaller than my past body, I'm no midget, and I can stand up for myself. Ryou, on the other hand, cannot, but that's why he has Marik and I.

I cast my eyes around, looking for Seto. I lost him somewhere around Drink No. 12, and I forgot to find him again. He's been drinking more tonight than I'm used to seeing him drink, though I've been so deep into the drink tonight that I could be imagining things. Really, I haven't been this out of it from drinking in years. How the hell Malik managed to get this stuff is beyond me, because I thought it died with most of Ancient Egypt. Maybe the Grave Keepers kept it alive like they kept the memory of the Pharaoh alive...?

Maybe that's why Seto's been drinking so much...Set loved it.

_/Set's eyes light up at the taste of the drink. "What is this, Bakura? I've never had something so delicious..."_

_I laugh. "So your precious palace cannot compare to the Drink of the People? I knew it."_

_"Is that really what this is called?" Set asks, and I realize how far into his defenses I've actually broken. He looks and sounds innocent, naïve, call it what you will, but he is most definitely not the Priest I first approached. It occurs to me that I've stolen something far more precious than the __Pharaoh's life from the palace...I've managed to steal Set's heart._

_"Of course that's not what it's called. I won't tell you what its name is though, because if you order it, then the Pharaoh will wonder where you knew of it from, and then we'll be in a load of trouble." I say, grinning at his scowl, though I can't be sure of what it's from. It could be from the mention of the Pharaoh, the fact that I won't tell him something he wants to know, or the fact that I'm putting doubt on his abilities to keep us a secret. I guess it doesn't really matter, though./_

Hahah...Found him.

Seto's over by the table, holding a conversation with...someone. Either I'm far too drunk to remember their name, or I've never met them. There's a high chance of either being true, but the reason doesn't really matter. All that matters is that I make my way from where I am to where he is.

I begin my trek to Seto, only to find my way blocked by a large shape. Damn Ryou's small body. And I should probably be damning his prettiness too, considering the drunken leer I'm receiving. Ra, is this guy really this stupid? I know I look dangerous, so why isn't he cowering in fear? Damn alcohol...No, I take that back. I like alcohol.

I tilt my head to the side, then wish I hadn't as my vision swims, and I know that when Ryou does it, it looks cute. On me, it probably looks sexy. I refuse to acknowledge the thought that I might look 'cute.' Seto nearly got stabbed for saying I was cute once, so there's no way that anyone else could survive describing me with that word.

The leer I'm on the receiving end of goes nowhere, despite the scary look I'm shooting at this guy. I'm getting annoyed with having to look up at him-I only do that with Seto-and I'm contemplating kicking him in the balls so that I will be looking down at him. I would be entertained, as would anyone else watching. I know this because my friends are entertained by things like that, and because drunken frat boys tend to enjoy seeing their own caused pain for stupidity. Though, they are all guilty of committing stupid actions while at parties. All the same, it would entertain them to see this guy get his ass kicked by little 'ole me.

"You know..." I say, one of my hands reaching for the knife in my pocket. I don't need it, but I'd rather not waste my energy on beating the hell out of this guy when there are far more fun things to do with energy. Like sex with Seto. Hey, that'd be a cool title for a show or something. Too bad I don't share. "I have a knife..." I've only recently realized that everything I say while I am drinking comes out in a sexy purr. Probably not the best thing.

"Yeah? I've got one too. Wanna see?" The drunk leans closer, and I feel my eye twitch. Of course he'd find the innuendo in that. I can't believe I actually said something with that blatant of an innuendo.

I open my mouth to reply with a sarcastic comment before stabbing him, but I'm beat to the punch. "I've always found that guns are far more useful." Seto's voice is standing somewhere vaguely to my left, and I turn to see that he had relocated himself there during my encounter with this fucktard. Wow. Seto has magic teleporting powers now. Cool. "Or you're just too drunk to realize I walked over here." Seto says, turning to me, one of his arms suddenly around my waist. When had that gotten there? And had I said that aloud? Maybe I am too drunk.

"Hey, I was talkin' to him!" The idiot says, grabbing Seto's arm. Oooh, not a good choice.

Seto snarls and uses the arm the idiot is holding to throw him off balance. That's a move I taught him. Use their own weight against them, their grip will always throw them off. I'm proud that Seto remembers it. "Come near him again, and it will be the last thing you do." Oh, those were familiar words.

_/I watch as Set is cornered by several of the thieves, though they always go after him one at a time. They probably realize that I'll interfere if I think they're ganging up on him. I don't think they realize that I know they're berating him, testing his loyalty to me. Making sure he'll stay quiet about all he's seen. Of course he won't say anything. He's learned by now that the Pharaoh is misusing his power and abusing the people. Set's always been about the people. It's why he studied to become a priest in the first place. Then again, he was born into a high class, but that doesn't really matter in the long run._

_My eyes narrow as one of the thieves stays longer than necessary. There is something predatory in his stance as he leans closer to Set. In my mind, I've already thought of several creative deaths for this thief, Adjo, most of which end with his body, live or dead, being tossed into the desert for the scorpions to eat._

_Argh, does Seto not realize that Adjo plans to bed him? How does he miss this? He simply continues speaking with Adjo over whatever it is that has them speaking so long, and I feel a full body twitch coming on. I do not allow the twitch to overcome me, considering that showing weakness in front of these jackals could end in someone attempting to usurp my position as Thief King. They should know better by now, but they don't. Some people never learn._

_I can no longer stop myself from interfering as Adjo reaches forward to touch Set. I am behind him, no sound betraying my presence. The only ways Adjo realizes I'm there are the slight widening of Set's eyes and the cold metal of my dagger pressing against his throat. "I do not tolerate people playing with my toys, Adjo..." I say quietly. Quietly enough that Set will never hear. If he heard me refer to him as a toy, he'd be hurt, if not heartbroken. "Come near him again, and it will be the last thing you do."/_

Adjo had never approached Set after that, and none of the other thieves did either. Word got around, I suppose. Then again, I was known for killing for less, so it was just as well.

Seto leads me away from the drunk bastard, and I cannot help but look back and stick my tongue out at him, my middle finger joining the fray. Malik and Otogi laugh, having seen the encounter, and Marik glances over at them drunkenly. Ryou looks miffed about something, but I'm too drunk to really care. As long as no one made any passes at him, he was fine to take care of himself.

Seto sits me down in a chair, ignoring my protests and my desires for another drink. Normally he didn't care how much I drank, as long as I was still coherent. Apparently, I didn't properly deal with my drunken leer-er problem, and he was cutting me off. Damn.

…

The next thing I know, I'm waking up in Seto's bed. When the hell had I gotten here? And what the hell was my stuff doing in here? Wasn't it all upstairs? In the room that Seto hadn't known I'd taken over? ...Oh, right. He knows now.

...Hah, got into his room and I didn't even have to ask to move in. I rock at getting what I want.

Next Chapter:

-Seto-

A/N: Hey, any of you out there Gundam Wing fans? Let me know. And I'm sorry for the late update, considering it's been awhile. It's not that I ignore you, it's that I'm easily distracted, so I can't really work on one thing for more than an hour at a time. Anyway, R&R, please?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Shadow Games

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: Three thousand years have past since the High Priest Set betrayed his lover, the Thief King Bakura. Seto Kaiba denies memories of being the High Priest, but he remembers all, especially when Bakura comes by. Desperation eventually leads the CEO into a confrontation, to which Bakura only smirks and replies with three words.

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama,

Couples: Set/Thief King, Seto/Bakura, Malik/Otogi (or vice-versa, who knows?), Marik/Ryou,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person, Flashbacks,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

_/He wraps an arm around me.../_-flashback

_Hold him..._:Italics without the slashes-thoughts

A/N: Nngh...I'm watching my cat run amok in my room, and she's crushing one of my Legolas posters...Distraction central while I'm trying to finish this...

…

-Seto-

Bakura's drinking habits are far too unhealthy...He almost stabbed some boy at the party last night, because he was too drunk to think properly. Then again, he might've stabbed the boy anyway, just because of the boy's idiocy. All the same, I don't know what first possessed me to go over and make sure that Bakura didn't kill anyone.

I don't want him to go to jail, that's true. Why would I? I'd have to bail him out, deal with all the consequences, etc. Why add more stress to my life? ...And why am I not even questioning the thought that I would go through all the effort to keep him out of jail?

My gods, I've fallen for him, haven't I?

In a move that I would never do if there was anyone around to see me do it, I slam the heel of my hand to my forehead. The pain isn't actually that bad, so I'm not sure why people always complain about giving themselves headaches by doing that. I will admit, it has made me slightly dizzy, but that might be because I'm suffering the effects of a slight hangover that has been doused with pain medication.

I sigh quietly, turning back to the bacon sizzling in its skillet. I can't believe that I've taken the day off of work, though Bakura would argue that since it's Saturday, I shouldn't be working anyway. Of course, with the hangover I've got, I wouldn't be able to get any work done. But making breakfast? After excusing the staff for the weekend? Oh, this is not normal. It's not even close to normal. Though, Bakura's going to need the food, as do I, after the amount he drank last night.

/_It was after a night of drinking.../_

I'm actually proficient in the kitchen. I used to cook for Mokuba when we were younger and Gozaburo forgot that my brother needed to eat as well. Mokuba always preferred simple foods, thankfully. It would've been difficult to hide what we were up to, if he'd wanted something fancy and if the staff hadn't liked him. They were willing to tolerate me during those nights, because Mokuba would only eat something I'd made if it was after normal meal times. He always had to be with me, though, during those times.

_Why doesn't he hate me?_

I guess it's good that Mokuba was on good terms with the staff during those years. They taught me to cook so I'd be able to take care of Mokuba.

_/It was after a night of drinking...The Pharaoh's plan was going to be carried out./_

I consider the amount of finished bacon on the plate, then decide to make the whole package. Bakura is known for his love of meat, so this amount that may seem large to others will seem meager to him.

_I hate myself for what I did to him._

I crack open some eggs into another skillet, wondering if Bakura even eats eggs.

_/It was after a night of drinking...The Pharaoh's plan was going to be carried out._

_I'd gotten Bakura to pass out in my rooms. The guards had come in and fastened him with chains, though they didn't move him./_

Probably. He eats almost anything.

_Why?_

I pour myself another cup of coffee, noting the amount I've already drank. I'll have to make another pot to take up to Bakura with the food. He'd want caffeine as much as I did when I woke up.

_/I'd gotten Bakura to pass out in my rooms. The guards had come in and fastened him with chains, though they didn't move him. If they'd have moved him, he would've woken up, no matter how drunk he was when he passed out. It's one of his...abilities, I suppose would be a good term for it._

_The Pharaoh would wait until he woke to kill him./_

I've already made sure to pull out painkillers. They're on the side table beside the bed.

_It wasn't worth it._

I didn't realize how little personal effects were in my room until I moved Bakura's stuff in. Now there's many more things in the room, and I've come to realize just how large the room was. It's not so large any more, not with Bakura's things littered across it. Most of those things were probably results of his kleptomania acting up. That, or Ryou never knows what to buy him and just gets him the most random of things.

_/The Pharaoh would wait until he woke to kill him._

_I spend the night sobering up, though I didn't drink nearly as much as Bakura thought I had. I couldn't have, if I was to pull off the plan of getting him to pass out in my rooms. I don't know what this feeling it, though. It's almost as though I want to vomit, especially when I think about what the Pharaoh has planned for Bakura._

_Is this...regret? Guilt? No...It couldn't...I can't...No. Just no._

_Bakura wakes about dawn./_

No, Ryou is more the type to give socks, whether they were needed or not. I think over the items I moved while I carry a tray with the food that finally finished cooking upstairs. Yes, there was an abundance of socks...Heh. Guess I pegged Ryou.

_I shouldn't have gone through with it. Why doesn't he hate me? __**Why?**_

I frown, stopping at the head of the stairs. That thought was strange. I keep trying to ignore these thoughts, these memories that don't exist, but this morning, they seem to be insistent. I can't knock them away with anything.

_/Bakura wakes about dawn. I suppose that makes sense, considering he's not going to sleep for too long, vulnerable. He's too late in waking, though._

_The Pharaoh forces me to go in first, to be the first person that Bakura sees as he's struggling with the chains, trying to break free. He's breathtaking, muscles rippling as he struggles, and that strange feeling is back again._

_The Pharaoh follows me in, smirking at Bakura, who's looking between the both of us. I see something pass through his eyes, was it defeat?, before Bakura smirks at Atemu. "So, finally caught on, I see." His voice is as arrogant as ever._

_"I've always known, Thief. I simply waited until the time was right to capture and kill you." Atemu replies, and I have to force myself to not look away as the executioner enters. Atemu made it clear that if I looked away, I would be killed as well._

_The executioner waits for Atemu's signal before raising his blade, and beginning the swing down./_

No, I don't want to see--

_/Bakura's eyes stay focused on me, daring me to look away. I owe it to him to keep eye contact, and so I do, not blinking, even with Bakura's blood is covering me./_

I drop the tray of food and coffee onto the floor, soaking whatever was there with the scalding coffee as I see Bakura beheaded in front of me. I follow the tray to the floor, my arms wrapping around me. I killed him, I killed him, I fucking killed him!

"Seto, listen to me." Bakura's voice in my ear, his hand on my shoulder, shaking me. "Come on, look at me, and listen."

I look up at Bakura, and his eyes are concerned. "Why?"

"Why, what, Seto?" Bakura responds, though I'm sure he knows what I'm asking.

"Why don't you hate me? I killed you!" I feel Bakura's blood hitting me again, and I shudder. Bakura sighs, a smirk on his lips.

"Idiot. I always knew it was going to happen. The only reason I let it was because I love you. I've always loved you, even when you were a High Priest with the Millennium Rod stuck up your ass, and even now, when you're a CEO with a stick shoved up there." Bakura's answer makes the blood stop spraying, and the memory stop looping. "You weren't ready to hear it until now, though I thought it was fairly obvious. Anyway, let's get you laying down, yeah?"

"I'm not weak." I mutter as he pulls me to my feet and pushes me down on the bed. He just laughs and lays down beside him, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Never said you were, Seto. Now go to sleep, or I'm going to stab you for keeping me up."

...I don't think a day in bed with Bakura sounds all that bad, actually.

A/N:Well, there you have it. The end. I tried to make sure that it was shown that nothing in their relationship was really going to change, but I'm not sure how well I did. Let me know? Anyway, thanks for sticking around for the whole ride, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
